Diana Lunamoon
Diana Selena Lunamoon, more commonly called Didi, is the daughter of the moon from the buried moon. She is a Rebel, she doesn't like her story, though she knows deep down inside good comes of it, she, well, she's afraid of the dark alright! She rooms with Gal T. Mare Appearance Didi has long golden hair that shines and she wears in two braids that circle her head and come together in one loose wavy ponytail. She has black eyes and golden brown skin. Her lips are silver. She bears three birthmarks by her right eye, each in the shape of stars, that also seem to glow, though not as brightly as her hair. Didi wears a black hoodie with the hood pulled over her hair except when she's outside in the daytime and alone, a white top with a black belt with a silver buckle and white shorts. She wears black ankle boots. Personality Diana's most notable character trait is her shyness. She doesn't like to talk to people, doesn't like to have people look at her, and will never raise her hand in class. When a teacher did call on her, she muttered something to the extent of "I have the bravery of a chicken nugget please don't", and that was that. Diana is also very quiet. If she does talk to you, chances her voice will not go a decibel above that of being a whisper. She never yells, and always looks surprised when people tell her they can't hear her. It's like she thinks everyone's hearing is as good as her own. She fears pretty much everything, not only being the center of attention, but the list of fears include, the dark (it's her main one) dogs, cars, drowning, storms, and being buried alive. Ironically though, she has no fear of monsters or dragons or things along that line, she just nods to acknowledge them and keeps walking by. Didi carries herself with a sort of...regal air. She acts poised, calm, and dignified, when not being confronted by anything she's afraid of. She moves slowly and with grace, even when moving away from something she fears. She is very caring, really she is. She will offer you a thumbs up or a bright smile if you seem like you need it and will even leave you a note taped to your locker, telling you how great you are and how you need to live your life the way you want to otherwise it wouldn't be your life anymore would it, if it seems like you need that kind of message. Diana is a bit of an enabler with people, regardless of whether or not she's friends with them, if she sees them about to do something that she knows will not end well in any life, she just walks away and ignores them. When they come into the school later with injuries, she'll just look on in shock. Didi is prone to panic attacks. The weirdest things set her off and she has counters for that. One is her wearing the hoodie so she can quickly hide her face. Another is her not wearing long pants, so she doesn't feel restrained. However, they happen despite her best efforts and she needs to be held until she calms. She also suffers, as if panic attacks weren't enough, from short term memory loss. You have to tell her things a thousand times for her to remember them very long. She commits things like names of people to memory by repeating them over and over to herself and writing them down. Diana is a selective mute. There are some occurrences, though these are rare, where she can't speak a single word and can't even make a sound. Normally she just gets even quieter than usual, but if she's really uncomfortable or had a bad day, she goes nonverbal. Didi is clingy. If she can get someone in her life she isn't afraid of, who is willing to help her through the panic attacks, who doesn't get annoyed at either the short term memory loss or the nonverbal moments, who never tries to push her out of her comfort zone, and is just generally nice to her all the time in her life? Well, she doesn't want to let them go. A result of that is jealousy, for lack of a better word for it. If someone she clings to has even a remotely similar relationship with someone else, she'll instantly think there's something wrong with her and her life should just end because she lost someone perfect for her. Then they'll come back and she'll kind of snap at them, but usually they understand. Interests Singing Never in public, never very loud, but she does love to sing. Actually she has a couple songs that if she hears she'll join in slowly, perhaps haltingly and it will pull her out of the panic attack. She loves music, it's her solace, but she doesn't want to write her own songs. She thinks it takes the fun out of it. Space As the daughter of the moon, Diana's home is up in space. She spent the first eight years of her life there, but was sent to earth by her mother to learn about life there, to live with Carter and his father. so her memories of space are fuzzy, but she does like to read books about it, and make fun of what she sees in them that she knows aren't the truth. Romance [[Carter Carland|'Carter Carland']] Carter is the son of the man from the story that Diana is destined to rescue. He is perhaps the only one who has stayed by her side for her whole life and never once showed annoyance at her. He even tossed a couple barbells onto Daring Charming's toes when he saw her start to head into a panic attack so he could be their for her. They don't really know when they're relationship changed from friendship to official dates, but they like the way it turned out. Friends Lei Siu Zhi Space Dorks unite! Diana can remember some of her life before she was on earth and therefore loves to talk about space with Lei, telling him things he won't necessary find in the books. She can tell when she needs to direct the conversation somewhere else and he can usually tell when he needs to get her out of there because a panic attack is starting. Lei knows about Diana's problem of going nonverbal and he supports her through it one hundred percent, never minding when he has to order for her at cafes or something. Whisper Wyke Whisper and Didi are pretty close, both being ethereal kinds of creatures who don't understand a lot about humans in general and in Whisper's case don't really want to. Whisper is very supportive of Didi and encourages her relationship with Carter, as she knows those two are right for each other. Gal T. Mare Didi adores her roomie. Though they may not spend a lot of time together, Gal being so busy and all, when they do, Diana knows she's safe. Gal keeps her calm. And Diana loves it when people don't care about her memory problems or her non-verbal moments, if she were more talkative, she probably wouldn't stop thanking Gal for being so...good. (Also, Diana was thrilled upon learning that Gal knows the same language she does, it's comforting sometimes, to hear those words spoken in the language her mother used to talk to Didi in.) Enemies TBA Family Mother: Artemis Lunamoon Able to talk to Didi every night, but rarely does, unless it's Didi's anniversary of when she came to earth or when she needs advise, her mother is very distant. Actually sometimes Diana forgets she has a mother, because just being dumped on earth at age eight with no explanation kind of counts as a traumatic childhood memory. Guardian: Carson Carland Carson loves her like he would if she were his own daughter. Sometimes however he just stands outside at night, looking up at the moon and telling Artemis how much he thinks she shouldn't really have been a mother, she just isn't the type. Trivia * Birthdays are technically a human thing so Didi's birthday is the anniversary of when she came to earth because that's the best thing Carson could think of. * Diana can be awake 24 hours a day, seven days a week, 365 days a year. Sleep is a time to rest her mind, not her body, and is a custom she picked up from spending so much time around Carson and Carter. * Diana actually knew no word of any human language when she was dropped on earth, instead she spoke the tongue of Celestial Beings, a language that is well near impossible for humans to learn. She still speaks it some times, when she's trying to call to her mother. * Her favorite flavor is caramel. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:The Buried Moon Category:Work in progress